Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir
by Victoria Shaw
Summary: "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai de votre famille. Que votre esprit aille où vous le souhaitiez". Et si... la vie de Bella pouvait changer ? Ou comment une inconnue peut exaucer votre plus cher souhait...
1. La fin

**Titre :** Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir

**Auteur :** Victoria Shaw

**Rating :** K

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Quelques personnages sont de ma création.

**Notes : **Bon, que dire... première fiction Twilight... donnez-moi votre avis ! Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**-Chapitre 1-**

**La fin**

POV Bella

Si je devais faire un bilan de ma vie, je n'aurais pas à me plaindre. Enfin je veux dire, j'avais vécu mon existence avec beaucoup de joies, de réussites et d'amour. Tous mes choix, je les assumais pleinement. Mais justement. J'assumais mes choix... pas _ses_ choix. Même après soixante-dix longues années, j'avais toujours ce trou béant en plein milieu de ma poitrine. Surtout depuis la mort de mon mari, Josh.

Cette perte avait immédiatement conduit à mon placement en maison de « repos » comme ils disaient. Mais dans cet institut, j'y trouvais tout sauf du repos. J'étais déjà emprisonnée de l'intérieur, il fallait encore que je le sois totalement. J'avais toujours eu la poisse.

Je n'en voulais pas à mes enfants. Ils avaient leur vie et je n'avais à être un obstacle pour eux. J'étais gravement malade, et ils ne devaient pas me voir quotidiennement dans cet état. Ils n'avaient pas les compétences pour me soigner à plein temps.

Depuis maintenant vingt ans, les médecins avaient diagnostiqué que j'étais atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. C'était cela qui provoquait toutes mes pertes de mémoire et plus tard mes crises de démence. Dans mes mauvais moments, je ne reconnaissais personne. Que ce soit la boulangère exerçant juste en face de mon ancien appartement à mes propres enfants. Et ils étaient très fréquents, pour ne pas dire continuels.

Depuis maintenant vingt ans, je vivais dans le passé. Ce que j'avais vécu pendant mon enfance et adolescence m'apparaissait plus clairement que jamais. Renée, Jacksonville, le soleil, la plage, mes livre... Phil, mon déménagement... Charlie, Forks, la pluie, le lycée... et eux. _Lui_.

Une larme roula lentement sur ma joue. Je ne cessais d'espérer qu'_il_ revienne. Pourtant, j'avais aimé Josh. Beaucoup. Mais il n'était pas _lui_. Si seulement je pouvais le revoir... une seule fois suffirait avant ma mort. Je savais que mes forces me quittaient. Je ne mangeais plus d'aliments solides depuis quelques semaines car je les rendais automatiquement. J'étais sans cesse fatiguée. Je parlais peu. J'avais hâte de mourir quand je me rendais compte de ma situation. Dans mes bons moments...

« Mamie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda une jeune fille dont je ne me souvenais plus le prénom. L'avais-je seulement déjà rencontré ? A croire que oui, au vu de ses paumes sur mes joues et de son air inquiet. Elle essuyait de ses pouces les larmes qui tombaient de mes yeux.

« Alice ? C'est toi ? »

La fille à mes côtés soupira, triste. J'avais dit le premier nom qui me venaient à l'esprit. Elle ressemblait tellement à ma meilleure amie... enfin, mon ex meilleure amie.

« Non mamie c'est moi, Laura, ta petite-fille. La fille de ta première fille, Allie. »

Bien sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle m'avait oublié. Tout comme moi qui oubliait tout le monde... sauf eux. Je ne pensais pas à eux très rarement. Laura continua :

« Un jour, il faudra que tu me dises qui est Alice. Je sais que tu te souviens d'elle. Tout comme Edward... »

Je relevais la tête, sonnée d'entendre _son_ nom.

« Tu connais Edward ? »

Ma petite-fille ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux, comme si elle était curieuse.

« Non, tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à ta famille. C'est les infirmières qui m'ont dit que tu soufflais souvent son nom pendant que tu dormais. C'est un occupant d'ici ? »

Cette fille était juste adorable avec son petit sourire malin. Ses cheveux noirs coupés en carré soulignaient parfaitement ses yeux bleus, ceux de son grand-père. Elle devait avoir à peine dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Je n'en étais pas sûre. Je murmurais plus pour moi-même que pour elle :

« Lui, ici ? Si seulement... »

Laura semblait très intéressée par la conversation. Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Avec un grand sourire et en tapant vite dans ses mains pour manifester sa joie, elle alla ouvrir. Elle fit entrer la personne derrière la porte dans ma chambre. Je ne fis pas attention à elle, plongé dans mes souvenirs.

« Mamie, je te présente Emilie, ma meilleure amie. Elle avait très envie de te rencontrer... depuis le temps que je lui parle de toi ! »

Je relevai légèrement la tête. Qui était la femme qui venait de me parler ? Une infirmière ? Je décidai de porter mon regard sur Emilie et je restai bouche bée devant ses yeux.

Ils étaient dorés.

Non, c'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être ça.

Et sa peau était si blanche...

Je voyais bien qu'Emilie avait remarqué ma stupéfaction. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se tourna vers Laura :

« Dis choute, je crois que j'ai oublié mes lunettes de soleil dans ma voiture, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aller les chercher ? J'ai trop mal aux pieds à cause de cette promenade de quarante kilomètre que j'ai faite avec Xavier... »

« Ok pas de problème, passe-moi tes clés. »

Emilie lui jeta les clés et Laura partit en promettant de faire vite. L'amie de ma petite-fille se tourna vers moi :

« J'ai garé la voiture à l'autre bout du parking. Connaissant sa vitesse, elle reviendra dans dix minutes. Nous avons le temps de discuter. » dit-elle avec sa voix de velours.

J'étais toujours stupéfaite.

« Vous n'avez pas mal aux pieds. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de lunettes. Je me trompe ? »

« Vous êtes toujours perspicace, c'est un bon point. Cela m'évitera les rappels et cela nous fera gagner du temps. Le temps est un ennemi implacable... malheureusement pour vous, il va bientôt vous rattraper... voulez-vous que je me présente ? »

Non, je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais rien contre cette fille mais ce qu'elle représentait toute entière me rebutait. Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché à fuir tout contact surnaturel... et je savais qu'elle faisait parti de ce monde. Je le sentais ! J'avais tout de même côtoyé pendant un peu plus d'un an des vampires et des loups-garous ! Après l'épisode de la forêt, c'est-à-dire après la rupture la plus douloureuse de ma vie, je m'étais enfermée dans le monde réel... me disant que ce que j'avais vécu n'était qu'illusoire, pour ne pas souffrir. J'avais réussi jusqu'à un certain point. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je vivais sans le vouloir dans mon passé, je ne pouvais pas les oublier... toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait parti si intégrante de ma vie. Je savais c'était paradoxale vu ma maladie. A croire que les Cullen ainsi que la meute viendraient me hanter jusqu'à ma mort.

« Bon, ce n'est pas très grave de savoir qui je suis. Vous connaissez mon prénom, c'est un bon début. En revanche, ce qui est plus important, c'est pourquoi je suis venue vers vous. »

Elle fit une petite pause pour voir ma réaction. Je ne réagissais pas, comme bien souvent. Mais je comprenais très bien ses paroles.

« Je suis venue vous chercher pour que vous puissiez enfin vous reposez en paix. Je sens que vous êtes prête, et que vous en avez envie.»

Emilie se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte et la verrouilla. Puis, elle revint à la même vitesse vers moi.

« Je suis un vampire, comme vous l'avez remarqué. Et j'ai un don. Celui d'accompagner les mourants là où ils le souhaitent. Et votre tour est venu... Vous avez le choix entre trois destinations : soit vous quittez cette Terre et vous allez vers le monde que vous, humains, vous appelez le Paradis. C'est idéal quand on veut revoir sa famille défunte et surveiller les gens que vous avez laissé. »

Elle prit une pause pour respirer, bien que ce geste soit totalement inutile pour elle.

« Soit je vous envoie vers le néant pour que votre être et votre mémoire n'existent plus. Vous ne serez plus rien. Aucune possibilité de retour. Généralement, ce sont les gens qui ont beaucoup souffert qui choisissent cette option. »

J'aurais dû être choquée par son discours et me dire qu'elle était folle. Mais je n'étais pas normal... et je la croyais. Rien ne m'étonnait plus désormais.

« Soit, je peux vous réincarner. En humain, en animal, en plante... dans le passé ou le futur, avec ou sans mémoire... c'est vous qui décidez. Mes pouvoirs sont infinis à cause de mes centaines d'années d'existence... »

Je réfléchissais à la solution la plus adéquate pour moi. Les questions étaient à proscrire, Laura allait bientôt revenir. La dernière proposition était assez alléchante. Ma vie actuelle avait été tronquée. Par la perte de l'amour de ma vie. Par la maladie. Je voulais revivre... ma vie, mais en apportant quelques modifications.

J'avais ce sentiment bizarre au fond de moi. Comme si... je me souvenais de tout. Comme si je revivais tous les éléments de mon existence dans ma tête. Je posai un regard sur Emilie, et je vis qu'elle me souriait, confiante. C'était elle qui causait tout ceci. Son pouvoir était génial ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas connu plus tôt ?

« D'accord... je vous fais confiance. Je vais être un peu bouddhiste sur ce coup » plaisantai-je. « Alors je souhaiterais retourner dans le passé. Dans mon corps, lorsque j'avais 17 ans... juste au moment où je venais d'emménager à Forks... Je souhaite me souvenir de toute ma vie, mais sans éprouver de peine, de regrets, de manque ou d'envie de connaître la vie de tous les gens que je connais après ma mort. Je veux redevenir la vraie Bella. Sans les obstacles de la vieillesse. Sans maladie. Avec tous les éléments de la plus belle époque de ma vie. »

Emilie me regarda longuement, avec douceur. Puis, elle approcha sa main glacée de mon front et ferma mes yeux délicatement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperai de votre famille. Que votre esprit aille où vous le souhaitiez. »

Mon vieux corps se mit à convulser violemment et je sentis mon âme s'en aller, loin de lui. Je savais, sans vraiment en être consciente, quel chemin il fallait prendre. Je me dirigeai vers la paume tendue du vampire, qui attrapa la volute que j'étais devenue et elle m'expédia vers le plafond. Je franchis tous les étages de la maison de retraite, le toit, le ciel bleu clair, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive vers les étoiles et que j'en touche une. C'est là que je me désintégrai. Ma nouvelle vie allait commencer.


	2. Renaissance

**Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Quelques personnages sont de ma création.

**Notes : **Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire... j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je tenais à remercier tous les gens m'ayant envoyé des reviews et/ou m'ayant rajouté dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait chaud au coeur, merci ! N'hésitez pas à faire de même pour ce chapitre :p (j'aime que vous me donniez vos impressions, ça me booste :D). Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**-Chapitre 2-**

**Renaissance**

Je me réveillai en sursaut alors que mes bras, positionnés de façon à ce que je puisse dormir avec un minimum de confort, glissaient. Grâce à mes réflexes, je repris contenance avant de me faire mal, ce qui était assez extraordinaire au vu de mon vieil âge.

« Bella ! Tu t'es endormi ? Pourtant tu es allé te coucher tôt hier... »

**¤ Hein ? Quoi ? Je suis où là ? Je viens d'entendre la voix de Renée, c'est normal ? Je me sens chaude, ça doit être dû à la température. ¤**

Je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil à mon environnement. Il y avait... un pare-brise, des fenêtres ouvertes, un toit bas... ok. D'accord. J'étais dans une voiture. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame. On devait me transporter quelque part pour ma sortie hebdomadaire. Mais alors, pourquoi portais-je sur mes genoux un coupe-vent...? Je n'en avais pas besoin ! Prise d'un sentiment de panique aigu, je sortis ma tête du véhicule et regardai le paysage. Des cactus, des cactus et encore des cactus ! Bon, j'omettais peut-être la terre aride, le soleil, la chaleur et au loin... la mer ? Quoiiii ? Non c'est pas possible ! Je suis en route pour le Paradis, c'est ça ?

Je déréglai le rétroviseur pour pouvoir observer mon visage. Et c'est là que je me figeai. J'étais jeune, beaucoup trop jeune ! C'est vrai non ? Il n'est pas normal qu'une mamie de quatre-vingt-huit ans puisse avoir le visage qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans ! A moins de très grosses opérations de chirurgies esthétiques... et encore, j'étais presque sûre que c'était impossible ! J'avais été trop longtemps enfermée dans cette maison pour vieux croulants ! Je ne connaissais même pas les nouvelles avancées médicales ! Je vérifiai mon corps, pour voir s'il était victime de la même bénédiction et...

**¤ OH MON DIEU MES SEINS ! Ils sont FERMES ! J'y crois pas ! Et mon ventre ! PLAT ! Et mes cuisses... ¤**

« Bella tu es complétement malade ? Tu veux que je fasse un accident avec ce rétro déréglé ? Juste avant que je t'emmène à l'aéroport de Phœnix en plus ? Je te l'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligée de partir pour Forks ! On peut très bien vivre toutes les deux et Phil reviendra de temps en temps... la saison de baseball n'est pas si longue... mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais les mains sur tes seins ? »

Je me tournai vers ma mère version jeune. Elle conduisait toujours et me lançai des petits regards soupçonneux. Moi je restai interdite un instant. J'enlevai doucement mes mains de ma poitrine et je réglai de nouveau le rétroviseur pour reprendre contenance et accessoirement être en total sécurité. Maintenant, tout me revenait en mémoire. Il avait fallu que j'entende le mot Forks pour me souvenir de ma mort, d'Emilie et sa proposition. Ma décision aussi.

Non, je ne partais pas pour le Paradis. Et mince, j'aurais dû choisir cette solution ! J'étais bête quand je m'y mettais des fois ! J'étais revenu en enfer ! Car ma vie avait été un enfer ! La mort m'aurait sans doute soulagé... Mais c'était justement pour avoir une vie meilleure que j'étais revenue à cette époque. Et je comptais changer beaucoup d'éléments ! Aaah ça oui, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

Je me rassis correctement sur mon siège et je me mis à fixer l'horizon. Renée soupira. Elle était inquiète, je le savais. Malgré le fait que j'aie toujours été une mère pour elle, je savais qu'elle était assez adulte pour se faire du soucis pour moi.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. C'est bien que j'aille à Forks. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi... »

Ahah la bonne blague ! J'étais même plus vieille que ma propre mère si on y réfléchissait bien...

« Et puis, Charlie sera là pour me protéger... non sérieusement, je vais bien. J'ai paniqué pendant une seconde car j'ai bien cru que des moustiques venaient me piquer le visage et le corps. Mais j'ai dû rêvé. »

Je n'avais pas appris à mentir au fil des années au vu de son petit regard dubitatif. Mais elle ne renchérit pas sur le sujet et changea de conversation. Nous discutâmes jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête au parking, puis dans la file d'attente. J'avais des moments à rattraper avec ma mère : cela faisait vingt-cinq qu'elle était morte... dans mon univers et elle m'avait terriblement manqué. Les infirmières disaient souvent à mes trois enfants que je la réclamais souvent. Mais je ne devais plus y penser, une nouvelle vie m'attendait !

Alors que j'étais sur le point d'embarquer, elle me fit promettre de saluer Charlie de sa part et m'assura que la maison me resterait toujours ouverte. Je lui dis que je l'aimais très fort, qu'on se reverrait bientôt pour la rassurer -bien que je sache d'avance que cette promesse serait dure à tenir- et je lui fis un énorme câlin. Des larmes me picotaient les yeux... la quitter après si peu de temps passer ensemble m'attristait beaucoup. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Charlie m'avait déjà inscrite au lycée de Forks. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je ne voulais surtout pas le faire. J'avais des comptes à régler.

Je montai à bord de l'antiquité qui me servait d'avion en faisant des signes d'au revoir à ma mère. Elle aussi pleurait et elle s'en alla avec difficulté. Quatre heures d'avion plus tard, j'atterris à Seattle. Je devais prendre une correspondance pour arriver à Port Angeles. Ils ne connaissaient les vols directs à cette époque ? Heureusement que mon double du passé avait apporté de quoi me distraire... des vieux classiques, de quoi mettre en joie l'ancienne professeur universitaire, agrégée en littérature que j'étais devenue avant ma maladie.

Une heure plus tard, j'atterris pour de bon sur la terre ferme. Charlie devait venir me chercher en voiture pour me ramener à Forks. Encore une heure de route. J'en assez... tout ce que je voulais, c'était me poser tranquillement dans mon lit et dormir. Toutes ces heures où j'avais réfléchi à la conduite que je devais adopter m'avait épuisé ! Ma réincarnation ne devait pas être étrangère à toute cette fatigue non plus... En tout cas, j'avais décidé que je ne révèlerai à personne mon histoire. Pour l'instant. Je devais également faire attention à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur les évènements qui, je savais, allaient arriver. A moins que mon arrivée ne chamboule tout ?

Non, impossible que cela chamboule tout. La météo, elle, ne changera pas. En ce moment, il pleuvait. Tiens... comme c'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout, mon humeur ne s'en trouva pas changée : j'étais fatiguée, mais heureuse de revoir mon père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci m'attendait comme prévu dans son véhicule de patrouille. Il sortit quand il me vit arriver.

« Heureux de te revoir, Bella », sourit-il en m'enlaçant brièvement. Mais je ne le laissai pas partir aussi vite et je l'enlaçai de toutes mes forces.

« Tu m'as manqué Charlie... », il s'écarta de moi en me lançant un regard d'avertissement, que je saisis tout de suite, « Enfin je veux dire papa ».

Il eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait puis me rendit mon étreinte, n'ajoutant rien. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, malgré le fait que mon geste lui fasse plutôt plaisir. Mais personne ne le changerait : il n'était pas très démonstratif. Même quand il s'était mis avec Sue, il n'avait pas changé... je ne les avais jamais vu s'embrasser ces deux-là. J'eus une petite réflexion : dans quelques années, mon père se mariera avec la femme de l'un de ses plus proches amis... malheureusement décédé d'une crise cardiaque.

Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser au futur. Que j'arrête de me remémorer la mort proche ou lointaine de tous les gens que je connaissais car je ne pouvais rien y changer. Mon père et ma mère étaient mort de vieillesse, comme Sue et Phil. De ce côté, je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on va finir trempé ! », m'exclamai-je, taquine. Mon père m'aida à porter mes sacs jusqu'au coffre, puis nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture, ne voulant pas être encore plus trempés que nous ne l'étions déjà.

Lors de la conduite, mon père me parla de ma vieille Chevrolet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! J'avais été effondrée le jour où elle avait rendu l'âme ! Je fis semblant d'être surprise en lui posant quelques questions... dont je connaissais déjà la réponse. Après l'avoir remercié, nous continuâmes de parler -enfin c'était moi qui parlais plus qu'autre chose- puis au bout d'une heure, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Ma maison. Avec ma Chevrolet rouge garée devant. Je me retins de pleurer de joie... ce signe aurait mal été interprété par Charlie, qui l'aurait pris pour de la tristesse... et je ne voulais surtout pas l'inquiéter.

Après avoir fait un tour d'inspection du frigo -rempli de produits surgelés- je montai dans ma chambre afin de défaire mes valises. Mon père m'avait laissé seule, comme prévu. Une fois cette corvée remplie, je filai en vitesse dans la douche afin de m'humaniser. Tiens, je n'avais pas utilisé ce verbe depuis longtemps...

**¤ Dire que je vais les revoir demain... ¤**

Mon lit me semblait d'une bien meilleure compagnie que mes pensées désespérées. C'est pour cela que dès que j'eus touché mon sommier, je m'endormis directement en ayant un sommeil sans rêves... il fallait que je recharge mes batteries. Demain allait être une journée chargée en émotions, je le savais.

Charlie venait de partir au poste de police. Moi, je finissais de manger mes toasts en traînant.

La peur me retenait prisonnière de cette maison. Je n'avais pas voulu y penser avant. Comment allais-je gérer cette situation ? Comment allai-je gérer toute cette colère, cette rage, cette tristesse, ce désespoir que j'avais en moi ?

Fermant les yeux un instant, je soupirai lentement comme pour me préparer à un examen important. Après tout, un peu de sophrologie ne faisait jamais de mal ! Après tout, j'avais vécu pire situation que celle-là, non ? Je m'étais mariée, j'avais accouché de trois beaux enfants, je les avais élevé, j'avais obtenu une agrégation, la maladie était venu me chercher, puis la mort. Enfin, c'était plutôt un vampire qui était venu me chercher pour le dernier cas... mais ne chipotons pas sur les détails. Tout cela pour dire que j'étais forte et que j'allais survivre à cette journée.

Mue de cette dernière intuition, je finissais de déjeuner. L'horloge m'indiquait qu'il me restait encore du temps avant que je ne sois définitivement en retard. Je fis donc la vaisselle, puis allai chercher mon sac et ma veste à l'étage. Dernier tour du propriétaire et me voilà partie pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je me croirais presque dans une série tiens !

De la brume à perte de vue, quel paysage idyllique ! Et ce moteur ronronnant tel un jaguar en chasse, quel extase ! J'étais en émoi de reconduire mon bébé... et dire que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois me mettais encore plus de bonne humeur. J'avais conscience que j'avais changé en soixante-dix ans... j'étais plus expansive, plus joyeuse. Mais qui peut dire à dix-sept ans qu'il est pleinement épanoui ? Mon double du passé était plutôt morose au même moment si je me souviens bien... peut-être que savoir ce qui allait se passer m'aidait à me ressaisir plus rapidement peut-être ?

Enfin garée au parking de lycée, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Madame Cope m'accueillit avec bienveillance et comme une bonne secrétaire, elle facilita ma journée de « nouvelle » élève en me donnant mon emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et une feuille de présence. Chouette.

**¤ Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ? Littérature ! Cool, ça commence bien. Civilisation, espagnol et maths pour le matin... beurk, des maths ! Moi qui croyais en être débarrassée à vie ! ¤**

Soupirant légèrement, je rangeai au fond de mon sac mon plan, dont je n'avais pas besoin. L'avantage d'être une fausse nouvelle... Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de littérature, faisant le maximum d'effort pour ne pas être vu : une nouvelle élève à Forks, ce n'était pas courant. Je voulais surtout éviter Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica ou tout autre boulet qui voudraient me faire une visite guidée, faire la causette dans des buts pas très catholique ou être au centre de l'attention.

En fait, je cherchais Angela. Elle avait été mon autre meilleure amie de l'époque, et contrairement à Alice, elle ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

La salle était déjà remplie quand Monsieur Mason m'envoya au fond de la salle. Les listes des livres que nous allions étudié au cours de l'année me fit sourire : j'allais pour faire ma surdouée dans cette matière. Je ne pus échapper à Eric, qui m'accompagna jusqu'à ma prochaine salle : je n'allais pas l'envoyer voir ailleurs, il avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Jessica était avec moi en espagnol et en maths. J'étais vraiment maudite. Elle allait me souler de paroles jusqu'à quand déjà ?

L'heure du déjeuner vint enfin. Jessica me pria de la suivre jusqu'à la cantine, ce que je fis en rechignant derrière son dos. Je commandai une entrée, un plat, un dessert et mis le tout sur un plateau. J'écoutais à peine la logorrhée verbale de Jessica tout en tournant ma tête instinctivement.

C'est là que je les revis.

Les Cullen. Tous ensemble. Sans exception. Assis à leur table.

Et c'est à ce moment que mon plateau, joueur, glissa de mes mains. Tout le monde se tut et dirigea sa tête vers ma personne. Génial, comme si être nouvelle ne suffisait pas.

Inerte pendant une seconde, je repris conscience et commençai à nettoyer les dégâts. Trop occupée à me traiter d'idiote, je ne remarquai pas que Jessica ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour m'aider et qu'elle alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir sans m'attendre pour ne pas qu'on la voit en compagnie de la-nouvelle-maladroite-de-service et pour ne pas avoir-trop-la-honte-quoi...

« Bonjour Bella. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider. Et ne pique pas de crise au milieu de la cantine. »

Bouche bée, je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Alice Cullen. Re-génial.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je suis sadique hein :p ? Je compte publier mes suites une fois par semaine. Mais si mon compteur de reviews explose, peut-être que j'évaluerai ce délai à la baisse ;) ! _

_En attendant, allez lire le magnifique OS de Letmesign23. Elle participe à un concours sur le forum LoveLemon-in-fic... n'hésitez pas à voter pour elle si son histoire vous séduit ;) !_

_Vous retrouverez l'adresse de ce forum sur son profil :_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2058817/

_Et voilà l'adresse de son OS :_ http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6062611/1/Premiere_pulsation.

**Résumé :** Première pulsation  
Comment va se passer la première rencontre d'Edward et Bella dans un lieu isolé de tous ?

_A la semaine prochaine ;) !_


	3. La douleur

**Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Quelques personnages sont de ma création.

**Notes : **Désolée pour cet énorme retard... mais bon, beaucoup de personnes savent par quelle période je passe. Cette période a même un nom : l'été :D ! Désormais, je ne m'avancerai plus à vous dire quand je posterai un prochain chapitre, pour ne pas vous décevoir. Je tenais à vous dire aussi que pendant tout le mois d'août, je travaillerai. Je ne sais pas si mon temps d'écriture sera ralenti vu que je ne sais pas du tout comment je serai en rentrant chez moi. L'avenir nous le dira ;) ! En attendant, bonne lecture les gens :) !

* * *

**-Chapitre 3-**

**La douleur**

Alice Cullen n'aurait jamais dû se trouver devant moi en cet instant. Tout simplement parce qu'à ma première rentrée je n'avais pas fait tomber mon plateau -Dieu merci, le vivre maintenant était déjà un calvaire- mais aussi parce que je ne connaissais pas les Cullen.

**¤ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? ¤**

Rien. Mon double du passé n'avait pas été une masochiste, ni une tueuse de petits chatons, ni...

**¤ Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, c'est mauvais pour ton égo. ¤**

« Bella, il va falloir qu'on parle » continua de chuchoter Alice.

**¤ Bon, calmons-nous. Restons calme. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas... ¤**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tout en me relevant, mes déchets amassés sur mon plateau. Je vis du coin de l'œil Jessica, me regarder avec envie. Qui n'avait pas envie de s'approcher des Cullen ? C'était naturel qu'elle réagisse ainsi, je le comprenais mais je trouvais cette réaction d'une superficialité affligeante. En même temps, c'était sa personnalité donc plus rien ne m'étonnait. Elle pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui reparle à celle-là !

D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeai vers la poubelle et jetai en vitesse le contenu de ma maladresse. Puis, je partis sans demander mon reste, ne voulant pas être plus longtemps le centre d'attention de la moitié de l'école. Alice était sur mes talons. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas abandonné aussi rapidement. Je m'étonnais qu'elle ne me rattrape pas tout de suite. Mince, j'ai encore parlé trop vite... je fonçai sur elle sans même m'en rendre. Son corps était toujours aussi dur et froid. Comme _lui_.

Fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, je pris un grand souffle d'air afin de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je n'avais pas revu son visage. Juste son dos. Et pourtant, être dans la même pièce que lui m'avait bouleversé... Alors que mes pensées étaient très loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je fus ramenée à la réalité grâce à deux bras qui m'enlacèrent.

« Tu es en danger Bella. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, ni ce que tu cherches... mais il faut que tu partes de Forks. Rapidement. »

Légèrement abasourdi, je ne réfléchis pas à mes paroles. Elles sortirent automatiquement de ma bouche.

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

Cette réplique eut le don de surprendre Alice. Elle me regarda un instant comme si elle essayait de percer mon esprit. Je détournai mon regard du petit lutin en face de moi et fixai le mur à côté de moi.

« Je suppose que je peux te faire confiance. Nous allons devenir meilleures amies après tout. Donc, oui, j'ai eu... »

Alice n'eut même pas le temps de continuer sa phrase.

« Je te coupe tout de suite. Je ne veux plus d'une meilleure amie comme toi. Je ne peux compter sur personne ici. Personne tu m'entends ? »

La fin de ma phrase avait été prononcée un peu plus fortement que le reste. Alice avait adopté un regard si triste qu'il était difficile pour moi de résister. Mais je le fis, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur s'illumine au bout d'une seconde dans ses yeux.

« Plus ? Ça veut dire que nous l'avons déjà été ? Bella, tu me caches quelque chose, je finirais par le découvrir sois-en sûre ! En tout cas, si je t'ai fait du mal, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je m'excuse aussi au nom d'Edward et de toute ma famille. »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir agacé.

« Je ne vous connais pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu t'excuser ? »

Alice resta silencieuse. Ce n'était pas normal. En levant mes yeux sur elle, je vis qu'elle était immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Alerte ! Encore une vision... la fuite me semblait alors la meilleure solution. Mais avant que mes membres ne se remettent en marche, elle retrouva son état normal. Son grand sourire ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Oh non, non, non ! Tu ne vas pas sécher tes cours de l'après-midi. C'est hors de question ! Charlie va être furieux après toi si tu le fais. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ton prochain cours qui est exactement dans quarante minutes ! Tiens, en attendant mange ça, pour stocker des forces. Tu vas manquer de fer dans deux semaines, tu devrais manger plus de viande sinon tu t'écrouleras sous... »

Le sandwich qu'Alice avait dans les mains se retrouva dans les miennes sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être bavarde et _prévoyante_. Un manque de fer ? Peu probable, je n'en avais jamais eu à cet âge. A moins que je ne me nourrisse plus correctement dans les semaines à venir parce que quelque chose me tracasse... fort probable.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent assez semblables... Alice parlait, moi je hochais la tête tout en mangeant. Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'est que parfois, la vampire arrivait presque à me faire rire ! Je ne voulais pas. Il fallait que je lui en veuille. Pendant longtemps. Quelques instants avec elle ne devait pas réduire soixante-dix ans de rancœur. J'avais plus de caractère que cela... mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Ses yeux pétillants, son nez légèrement en trompette, son sourire communicatif, son babillage excessif... ma meilleure amie, pour la vie. Mais ça, elle ne devait pas le savoir.

Avant que la sonnerie ne sonne, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle.

« Bella, on se revoit à la fin de ton cours de sport. A plus ! »

Alice amorça un geste afin de s'en aller, mais elle changea d'avis.

« Non, je vais plutôt attendre que tu t'installes à ta place, on n'est jamais trop prudente. »

Je secouai la tête, blasée. Quand Alice avait quelque chose en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs !

« Je ne vais pas m'en... »

Je m'interrompis lorsque le professeur de mon prochain cours ouvrit la porte de la salle, la sonnerie se manifestant. Oh non. Je comprenais maintenant la méfiance d'Alice. Monsieur Banner se trouvait en face de moi. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais cours de...

« Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella Swan. Je suis ton nouveau professeur de biologie, monsieur Banner. Donne-moi ta feuille de présence et vas t'installer à cette table. »

Mon pire cauchemar en direct. Pourquoi je n'avais pas vérifier mon emploi du temps avant ? Ce détail m'avait complétement échappé de l'esprit. J'eus un regard de détresse envers Alice. Mais celle-ci souriait, contente de la réussite de son plan. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle m'avait embrouillée afin que je ne me rende pas compte de ce qui allait m'arriver prochainement...

Monsieur Banner me rendit ma feuille et je fus obligée de le suivre. Alice ne sortira pas indemne de son petit jeu. J'allais la faire souffrir. Tiens, pourquoi pas lacérer tous ses vêtements à grands coups de ciseaux ? Pas mal... mais il fallait que je trouve d'autres solutions, pour la surprendre, sinon, elle arriverait à me contrer.

Je tentai de m'asseoir à ma table... _notre_ table. Malencontreusement, ma maladresse aidant, mon pied butta contre un pied de la paillasse. Une douleur fulgurante se propagea d'abord dans mon gros orteil gauche, puis s'étendit rapidement jusqu'en haut de mon pied. Ça m'apprendrait à souhaiter du mal aux autres !

Mes mains tenaient mon pied comme ci elles allaient guérir ce dernier. Je mordais fortement ma lèvre inférieur pour ne pas pleurer. Oui, j'étais très sensible à la douleur, surtout quand je n'avais pas de morphine à portée de moi... non sans rire, j'avais vraiment très mal. Priant pour que ce ne soit rien, je sortis lentement mes affaires

Je devais penser à autre chose.

**¤ Tiens, mon double du passé s'est acheté un stylo à encre rouge... c'était une alerte ! Le signe que mon orteil allait souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances ! J'aurais dû le savoir... aïe j'ai maaaaaaal. ¤**

Avec toutes ces péripéties, je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de moi. Je tournai ma tête pour voir qui était l'individu qui avait osé s'approcher de moi alors que j'étais au bord de l'agonie et...

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Edward.

Qui d'autre ?

Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Pas sans m'être encore plus préparée psychologiquement. A la cantine, je n'avais vu que son dos... et ça m'avait bouleversé. Plus que de raison. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'était retourné lorsque j'avais fait tombé mon plateau. J'espérais que non.

Comme prévu, il était au bord de notre paillasse, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et ne me regardant pas. Cet appel de mon sang devenait assez lassant... il ne voyait pas que quelque chose clochait ? Que les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues n'étaient pas normal ? Il ne pouvait pas, comme toutes personnes normales, prendre mon pied dans ses mains glacées afin de m'anesthésier ? Non ?

Ça y est, je délirais... Ma tête alla se blottir contre mes mains. Trop de choses se passaient en même temps, je n'arrivais plus à suivre. Alice, le cours de biologie, mon pied, Edward... la personne qui tapotait mon épaule ?

« Isabella, est-ce que ça va ? »

Monsieur Banner, en bon professeur, s'inquiétait de ma santé... pas comme certains ! J'essayai de cacher mes larmes mais inutile, mes yeux étaient aussi rouges que mon stylo à encre...

« Oui, je crois » dis-je alors que je grimaçai, la douleur devenant de plus en plus lancinante. « Ce n'est rien, ça va passer... »

« Elle a mal au pied gauche. »

Cette voix, ce merveilleux ténor... venait enfin de parler ! Il était pas trop tôt ! Je me mis à m'insurger contre lui en parole, ne pouvant pas le frapper devant tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas en plus me casser les mains...

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Cullen ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu fais semblant de m'ignorer alors que... »

Dans ma rage, je m'étais levée. Mauvaise idée. Je ne sentis pas mon pied blessé atterrir sur le sol. Ce manque de sensation me fit peur et je me vis tomber la tête la première sur le carrelage.

La fin était proche, j'allais finalement mourir pour de bon cette fois. Je fermai mes yeux, m'attendant à ce que le choc soit rude, mais rien ne se passa. J'étais contre quelque chose de dur, mais paradoxalement confortable. Des bras entouraient ma taille. Je relevai les yeux et me noyai dans des abysses d'une noirceur inégalable.

* * *

_Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre ^^ !_

_Pensez à reviewer pour me donner votre avis :) !_

_Gros bisous tout le monde !_


	4. Les coquelicots

**Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir**

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Quelques personnages sont de ma création.

**Note : **(Sort de sa cachette et se met à parler d'une voix fluette). Coucou ! Ça fait un bail hein ! (Se prend une lancée de tomates en pleine figure). Bon je sais je l'ai bien mérité. Je sais, je sais... j'ai abusé, je suis indigne de vous, patati patata... Mon excuse pour ce gigantesque retard ? La vie tout simplement. Il y a des périodes où toutes sortes d'évènements s'enchaînent... certains ont plus d'importance que d'autres... et ça a été mon cas. Je ne sais pas si ça vous est déjà arrivé... cette sensation qui fait que quand un seul élément manque, tout est compromis... la motivation, l'inspiration y compris. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai beaucoup eu de mal écrire ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de garder la même longueur que pour les chapitres précédents. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je tenais à remercier les gens qui se sont inquiétés de l'avancée de cette histoire... ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Comme d'habitude, je ne vous promets rien quant à l'arrivée du prochain chapitre. Si vraiment je vous fais attendre encore autant de temps, je mettrais ma fiction en pause du temps de retrouver mon inspiration. Bon, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie xD... Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

**-Chapitre 4-**

**Les coquelicots**

La douleur physique de mon orteil brisé se mélangeait avec la douleur psychique de revoir mon premier amour.

J'avais tellement souffert à l'âge de 18 ans... à l'époque où tout allait bien entre nous, je pensais vraiment qu'il serait le seul garçon avec lequel j'aurais une relation amoureuse. Je pensais qu'un jour ou l'autre il me transformerait et que nous vivrions ensemble, amoureux comme jamais, pour l'éternité. Ça avait été mon rêve absolu.

Mais il m'avait quitté. Ma petite bulle de protection s'était éclatée d'un coup. Dans cette forêt. Il ne m'aimait plus, c'était un fait. Je n'avais même pas tenté de le retenir. C'était si évident pour moi que je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour lui que je n'avais pas réagi. Ou plutôt, j'avais réagi trop tard, lorsqu'il était déjà loin. J'avais espéré qu'il reste aveugle sur ma personne un peu plus longtemps. Mais non, il avait vite ouvert les yeux. Et moi, je souffrais encore.

Depuis cette rupture, je ne m'étais jamais senti complète. Il me manquait quelque chose. Lui. J'étais restée dans un état de zombi pendant de nombreux mois. Puis, je m'étais enfin autorisée à pleurer. A tenter de faire mon deuil. Mais c'était impossible... car l'homme qui m'avait quitté était exceptionnel. Même ses défauts étaient exceptionnels ! Il était irremplaçable.

Je m'étais également dit que si j'avais réagi autrement ou si nous avions été moins collé l'un à l'autre lors de notre relation, nous serions toujours ensemble. James et Victoria ne nous auraient jamais pris en traque... je ne me serais jamais blessé devant Jasper... je ne me serais pas autant attachée à lui et sa famille. Tout aurait été plus simple si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Mais rien n'était simple.

Il avait fallu que je le rencontre, qu'il m'intrigue, que je m'intéresse à lui...

Je me rendis soudain compte que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ce qui me semblait être un solide cordage était enroulé autour de mon corps de telle façon que mes bras étaient totalement immobilisés.

J'avais les yeux fermés. Je les ouvris donc pour voir l'environnement qui m'entourait. Je fus éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui perçait entre des cimes d'arbres. Dès que je me fus habituée à la lumière, je pus observer que j'étais dans une forêt. Une immense forêt de conifères. Mon dos était douloureux à force d'être adossé sur un rocher.

Prise de panique, je me mis à bouger, essayant de m'échapper. Je voulus crier, mais ma voix se heurta à l'objet qui était dans ma bouche. Un foulard. Qui m'avait amené ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'était arrivé ?

« Arrête de bouger. Tout de suite. »

Ma tête se tourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. J'étais sûre qu'elle venait de ma gauche... pourtant, je ne vis pas le propriétaire de cette dernière. Quoique, la certitude n'était pas de mise car je n'avais finalement entendu qu'un murmure... ou peut-être que c'était moi qui délirais ? Je ne pouvais même pas vérifier si ma tête n'avait rien. J'étais prisonnière et à moins que quelqu'un me retrouve rapidement, j'étais sûre de rester croupir ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

**¤ Finalement, j'aurais seulement vécu quelques jours en plus... mon heure était vraiment venue. Je n'aurais pas le droit à une véritable seconde chance. ¤**

Ma respiration s'était inconsciemment accélérée. J'avais peur, très peur. Surtout que ma mémoire ressemblait à une énorme tranche de gruyère : fragile et remplie de trous.

**¤ Et cette vampire qui m'assurait qu'Alzheimer c'était fini pour moi ! La grosse arnaque oui ! Je demande remboursement ! ¤**

Calmons-nous, calmons-nous, calmons-nous. Mais comment se calmer alors qu'on venait de sentir une main sur sa gorge ? Comment se calmer si cette même main était glacée et dure comme de la pierre ?

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bouger ! »

Le visage de mon supposé kidnappeur était si près...

Je sentais son haleine si fraîche, si séduisante... une odeur que j'avais enfouie au plus profond de moi, et qui m'avait tellement manqué. C'était Edward qui était près de moi. Je n'avais aucun doute.

J'obéis à mon premier amour de vampire. J'en vins même à arrêter de respirer pour qu'il se calme. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien. J'avais confiance et je sentais que je me calmais. Il ne fallait pas que je le provoque en bougeant car je savais qu'il luttait à ce même instant pour ne pas me sauter dessus et me vider de tout mon sang.

La main d'Edward s'enleva rapidement et il s'éloigna un peu de moi de façon à mieux m'observer. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs, ses traits déformés par le dégoût (ou plutôt par l'envie de me dévorer toute crue), ses cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés...

« Respire un peu au moins, tu deviens toute bleue ».

Il avait fallu au moins une minute avant qu'il me dise cette phrase salvatrice ! Il ne réagissait pas très vite pour un vampire...

J'essayai de parler, mais j'avais toujours son maudit foulard dans la bouche. Mon regard se fit insistant : je voulais qu'il comprenne que je voulais qu'il m'enlève ce bout de tissu rouge de la bouche.

« Tu ne crieras pas ? »

J'acquiesçai vivement la tête pour lui affirmer que je ne le ferai pas. Il m'enleva le bandeau avec délicatesse, prenant soin d'avoir une vitesse humaine. Il revint se positionner devant moi. Je lui jetai un regard moqueur.

« Alors Cullen, tu n'as pas de courage ? Tu vas me dire que tu m'as amené jusqu'ici pour qu'on admire les coquelicots ensemble ? »

Je me mis à rire faussement.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as attaché d'ailleurs ? Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais, je suis une très grande menace pour toi ! En plus, je risque de m'échapper à tout moment, attention ! »

Edward soupira bruyamment tout en pinçant de ses doigts les arêtes de son nez, visiblement agacé. Il murmura, menaçant :

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses... je ne t'ai pas amené ici. »

J'eus le souffle coupé. Il osait nier l'évidence ? N'empêche, si je n'étais pas habituée à ses mensonges, je l'aurais presque cru.

« Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je suis aussi naïve que ça ? Je me retrouve attacher ici, avec pour seule compagnie ta seule présence. Tu mets ta main autour de ma gorge pour me dire de ne pas bouger, et je devrais te croire ? Et bien mon cher Cullen, tu te trompes totalement ! Bien essayé quand même. »

« Isabella... »

« Non, ça sera Swan pour toi. »

Edward soupira de nouveau, de plus en plus agacé.

« Soit ! Je disais donc... »

« Pas la peine de te justifier je te dis ! Tu as eu un coup de folie et c'est tout ! »

Le regard d'Edward se durcit encore un peu plus. Juste un froncement de sourcil, comme s'il s'interrogeait sur quelque chose.

« Un coup de folie ? »

« Oui, exact. Mais je sais que tu résisteras à la tentation. »

Edward se figea totalement. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas censée savoir que les vampires existaient vraiment... mais tant qu'à faire, si je devais vraiment mourir aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin d'exprimer tout ce que j'avais enfoui en moi durant toutes ces années. Peut-être que c'était ça, ma deuxième chance... lui reparler au moins une fois... Ma voix se fit mutine :

« En plus de mon sang qui t'obsède et t'appelle, tu n'arrives pas à décrypter mes pensées... comme c'est dommage... ça te rend fou n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage si près de moi, me fit sursauter. Ses yeux me fixaient comme si j'étais une ennemi.

« Qui es-tu Isabella Swan ? »

Je détournai mon regard du sien et fixai le vide. J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais cette forêt étant jeune... surtout quand j'étais avec lui. Grimper les plus hauts sapins à toute vitesse, parcourir des kilomètres sans la moindre blessure tout aussi rapidement, admirer un diamant à l'état pur sous un doux soleil, sentir son corps dur et froid contre le mien... oui, tout cela me manquait, et plus encore. Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient ma vie et qui me rendaient folle de joie, heureuse de vivre. Qui me faisaient me sentir à ma place. Au fil de mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mes yeux s'étaient noircis de peine et de rancœur. J'avais pris une décision.

« La tua cantante... Celle qui pourrait te faire basculer dans ce que tu hais le plus. La bestialité. L'inconscient. L'inconnu. Le point de non-retour. Je pourrais être ta première victime humaine depuis bien longtemps. Et j'ai envie de l'être... »

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, le visage d'Edward se décomposait. Il reculait sans s'en apercevoir et je savais ce qu'il était en train de se dire : qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir protégé sa famille en lisant dans mes pensées. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à les lire et que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Edward s'il-te-plaît... délivre-moi et tue-moi... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je souffre. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai vécu. Mords-moi Edward, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pourras me faire... »

Il mit un peu plus de temps à réagir qu'à la normale. Il se mit à bafouiller... ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point car il gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même d'habitude.

« Isabella, tu... tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu dois avoir de la fièvre pour délirer à ce point ! Je... Mon père est médecin. Je vais tout de suite t'amener chez moi pour qu'il t'ausculte ».

Et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir, il me détacha, me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers la villa blanche de mes souvenirs...

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu... J'attends de vos nouvelles :) !  
_

_En attendant la suite de cette histoire, je vous conseille de lire cette fic (dont je suis la correctrice :D) :** Nouveaux alliés** !_

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5971738/1/Nouveaux_Allies

_Les fans d'Harry Potter et Twilight seront comblés :) ! Chka a un véritable talent... n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil :) !  
_

_Gros bisous_


End file.
